Tracking Gavin
Tracking Gavin is the eighth episode of Jon: Ultimate Adventures Plot Jon is shown in Undertown near the sock vendor. He finds Psyphon. He walks up to him and raises his arm and pins his arm to Psyphon's body, pinning Psyphon to a wall. Psyphon: Get your arm off me, I have done nothing wrong. Jon: I'm not here to arrest you or fight you Psyphon. Jon releases his grip on Psyphon. Jon: I just want information. Psyphon: What information? Jon: Information on Gavin. Or the Mystery Figure. Psyphon: I don't know who you are referring to. Jon selects Chuck It via hologram on the Ultimatrix. Psyphon: Okay, okay. I know where he has been. Jon: Tell me. Psyphon: Well not him per say but someone else who has definitely met him. Jon: Who Psyphon? Psyphon: She is called Mystrix. She's at Friedkin University. Jon deselects Chuck It, and now there is no hologram. Jon: You better be right Psyphon, otherwise I'll hurt you a lot. Psyphon: Of this, I have no doubt. Ben and Rook enter. Rook gets hand cuffs out. Jon: No Rook, Psyphon was helping me. I've got a lead. Rook puts away the hand cuffs. Ben: Same. Someone named Mystrix who is at Gwen's college. Rook: We found out on Plumber records. Jon: Seems like Psyphon wasn't lying then. Ben: Psyphon was your lead?! Psyphon: I can help you know. Psyphon leaves. Jon: Ben, we need to go to Friedkin University. Ben: What about Rook? Jon: Rook, I need you to get hold of a Plumber Magister within the Null Void and see if he knows anything about Gavin. Rook: Will do. Jon: Thanks, I know its risky. Ben: I'll get the Tenn-Speed. The scene changes into Ben, Jon, Kevin and Zed at Friedkin University. Jon, Ben and Kevin are talking. Kevin: So that Mystery Figure was Jon's Uncle all along? Ben: Yeah. Jon: And now I need to find him. Someone named Mystrix is here who knows where he could be. Kevin: Right. Ben and I will search outside. Ben: Jon, have a look around inside. Jon walks towards a door leading inside. The scene transitions to a library. Jon enters and then gets a call from Rook on his phone. Jon picks it up. Jon: Found anything? Rook (on phone): Nothing much, though Megan Hilly is a bad guy staying at Friedkin University. Jon: Then why let her in? Rook (on phone): They don't know she is a buy guy. She wears a costume. She also knows where to find Mystrix. Jon: Right, thanks Rook. Rook (on phone): Also Megan stays in the Library reading most of the time. Jon ends the call then walks over to the librarian's desk. He picks up the microphone behind it. He speaks into it. Jon: Can Megan Hilly please come to the library desk? Thank you. A few seconds later Megan appears. She is 5”8 and has black hair. She wears a brown/maroon top and a purple skirt. She wears a watch on her left wrist. She walks up to Jon. Megan: Did you call me? Jon: Yeah. Megan: Why? Jon: I know your a bad guy. Megan: Haha. Where's your proof. Jon: I work for the Plumbers. Megan presses her watch which flashes and Megan is now wearing a pink protection suit. Megan runs away and Jon slaps the Ultimatrix down and transforms in Shocksquatch. The scene moves into professor Xagliv's classrooms room. Gwen is in the room as well. Xagliv: And that is all. There any questions? Megan flies through the wall from the upper floors and lands next to Xagliv. Gwen recognises her but doesn't say anything. Megan: Stop attacking me! I haven't done anything! Xagliv: Why have you smashed through my classroom wall? Shocksquatch jumps from the hole in the wall, down to where Megan is. Shocksquatch holds Megan. Shocksquatch: Tell me where she is! Megan: I don't know who the Mystery Figure is! Shocksquatch: Not him, Mystrix. Megan: I won't take you to her! Shocksquatch then electrocutes the suit. Everyone inside runs for out, except Gwen. Ben, Kevin and Zed enter the room. Gwen looks up and sees Ben. Shocksquatch has finished shocking her suit. Megan: Fine I'll take you to her. Shocksquatch: You better. Shocksquatch lets go and hits the Ultimatrix and reverts to Jon. Gwen: Jon?! What you doing? Jon: Ben, fill her in. Kevin, I need you and Zed's help to make sure Megan doesn't do anything while she shows us where Mystrix is. Kevin: Okay. Fair enough. Megan exits the room with Jon close to her. Kevin and Zed leave the room behind them, leaving Ben to tell Gwen what is going on. They are in the dorm room where Mystrix lives at. ''' Megan: I swear she is here. Jon: She better live here. Megan: Holly! '''Holly exits her room and goes to Megan, Jon, Kevin and Zed. Holly is the same height as Megan but has short, brunette hair. She wears a black top with a dark green blazer. She wears blue jeans. Megan: This is her. Megan tries to leave but Jon puts his hands out. Megan sits on the sofa. Jon starts to question Holly. Jon: So where is Gavin going to be? Holly: Who? Kevin: Stop playing around. Jon: I know you know who he is. Holly: From who? Jon: The Plumbers database and Psyphon. Holly: Knew I couldn't trust Psyphon. Gavin said he'd try to gain access to Hex's library. Kevin moves away to tell Gwen what Gavin is planning over the phone. Jon turns to Kevin. Holly transforms into Mystrix, her Anodite form. Megan jumps out of the window and so does Mystrix. Jon prods Kevin then jumps out. Kevin follows. The scene is in the court yard. Megan and Mystrix are there and are firing missiles and mana blasts. Jon and Kevin land, after jumping out of the window, a few feet away from them. Ben appears from one of the doors. Ben: Deal with them? Jon: Attacking me and Kevin and withholding information about my uncle. Ben: Right. I've got suit girl. Ben selects Eye Guy on the Omnitrix and he slaps down the core but transforms into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike: Really?! Jon selects Anargy on the Ultimatrix and presses down on the core. He becomes Anargy. Kevin: Whoa, an Anodite? Jon can turn into that? Anargy: Yes, now help Ben. I've got Mystrix! Kevin: On it. Kevin moves over to Ben and they are both off screen and so is Megan. Anargy and Mystrix are the only ones in shot. Mystrix shoots a mana beam and Anargy does the same. They seem to be even but suddenly Mystrix's mana beam smashes through Anargy's and Anargy smashes against the burger vendor. Mystrix picks Anargy up and hovers above the ground a few feet. Anargy fires some mana at her but Mystrix absorbs it. Mystrix then lets go of Anargy and immediately fires a mana beam at him, causing Anargy to smash into the ground. Anargy is now 20 foot into the ground. Frankenstrike(Ben), and Kevin get blasted away by missiles, they land near the hole Anargy is in. Mystrix picks up Megan and they fly away, heading towards the middle of Bellwood. Frankenstrike: Well that worked. Kevin: Where's Jon? The Omnitrix times out and Frankenstrike is now Ben. Gwen enters the courtyard and goes next to Ben and Kevin. Gwen: Done a mana search, there is nothing suggesting that Gavin will be there or has been there. Ben: So she lied and now they have gotten away. Gwen: Where's Jon? Kevin: Exactly what I was thinking. The Ultimatrix times out and the 20 foot hole glows green. Anargy is now Jon. Ben, Kevin and Gwen look down the hole. Ben selects Diamondhead on his Omnitrix and presses down the core. Diamondhead then places his palms on the ground and a big crystal shard is pushing Jon up to the surface, Jon is laying there unconscious. When Jon is on floor level, Kevin picks him up and places him on a table. The Omnitrix times out and Diamondhead reverts to Ben. Ben: Is he going to be okay? Gwen (Using her mana to check him): He seems okay. Kevin: He doesn't look too good. Gwen: I did find his right wrist a bit fractured. Kevin: Then he is in no fit state to fight. Jon wakes up. He feels pain in his right wrist and holds it with his left hand, he sits up on the table and places his right wrist on his lap. Jon: Where are they? Kevin: Got away. Jon: Damn. What about the Hex's library? Gwen: Done a search with my mana, got nothing to indicate he was there or is going to be there. Jon: So overall it was a failure. Ben's Omnitrix flashes. Ben presses it, Rook is on the other side on the communication channel. Rook (via Omnitrix): Ben, two people have arrived at the bank. They are inside. Ben: Hostile? Rook (via Omnitrix): Yes. Kevin: What did they look like? Rook (via Omnitrix): One in a pink suit and the other in an Anodite form, like Lucky Girl. Jon: It's them. Rook (via Omnitrix): Who? Ben: Mystrix and Megan. Rook (via Omnitrix: Ah right. The Plumbers can't hold them off. Gwen: Jon can't go there in his condition. Ben: With Jon's knowledge of Mystrix. Jon: Ben, give me your Omnitrix. Ben puts his Omnitrix near Jon. Jon moves his fingers on his left hand over the Omnitrix touch screen. Rook's Plumber badge starts flashing green. Back at Jon, Ben, Kevin and Gwen. Zed enters holding Gwen's magic book in her mouth. Rook (via Omnitrix): My Plumbers badge is flashing green. Jon: Good, don't do anything Rook. Kevin and Ben, you both need to hit the Omnitrix core at the same time to teleport to Rook. Hold them off for as long as you can. Ben: You mean beat them. Jon removes his hand from the Omnitrix and the core pops up. Ben and Kevin push it down at the same time. They both teleport away, leaving behind green sparks. Zed nudges Gwen and she takes the magic book out of Zed's mouth. Gwen (Patting Zed's head): Good girl Zed. Jon: You're going to use magic? Gwen: This will fix your fractured wrist. Jon: I'm guessing this is going to hurt a lot. Gwen: Yeah, sorry. Gwen's eyes start to glow pink/purple. The scene goes to Bellwood bank. Rook, Max and the Plumbers are outside waiting for Megan and Mystrix. A blast is heard inside. Kevin, in wood form, and Ben, as NRG, fly out of the bank and land near Max. The Omnitrix times out, NRG reverts to Ben. Kevin and Ben get up, Kevin still in wood form. Ben: Where is Jon when you need him! Mystrix and Megan, suited up, exit the bank. The Plumbers starts shooting but Mystrix puts up a mana shield. Mystrix then blasts all plumbers to the floor apart from Max and Rook, Kevin and Ben. Mystrix aims her hand at Max, Ben, Rook and Kevin. Ben hits the Omnitrix but the power symbol appears. Ben: Still needs to recharge. Kevin: Azmuth makes an Omnitrix which takes too long to charge. Rook: Sometimes its instant. Mystrix: Sorry to stop you guys talking, but we do need to get going. And killing Ben Tennyson would be icing on the cake. Mystrix fires a mana beam at them. Jon and Gwen teleport it and Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Nuclear Warfare and stands in front of Max, Ben, Rook and Kevin, taking the hit from the mana beam. When the smoke clears, everyone sees Nuclear Warfare protecting Max, Rook, Ben and Kevin. Nuclear Warfare then falls to his hands and knees. Gwen fires mana blasts at Megan, causing her suit to malfunction. Megan is now trapped in her suit and can't get out. Mystrix looks at Nuclear Warfare, blows a kiss, and flies of with the money she stole. The Ultimatrix times out and Nuclear Warfare reverts into Jon. Jon gets up, Rook moves over to Megan and puts handcuffs on the suit. Max: Thanks Jon. Jon (weak): No problem, though I was aiming to get Chromastone. Still think I'm berserk? Max: No. I'm sorry about last week. Kevin: You were doing what you thought was right. Ben: Though now we have no idea where Gavin is going to appear. Rook: But, if we ever find Mystrix again, we can defeat her. Jon: And I have a feeling she is working with my uncle. Max: We'll keep an eye out. Gwen: We will too at campus. Rook: I'll give you and Kevin a lift back. Everyone leaves. Jon is standing looking at the bank. Major Events * Diamondhead & NRG makes their debut by Ben * Mystrix (Holly) and Megan Hilly make their debut Characters * Jon Marron * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin Neutral * Psyphon Villains * Megan Hill (First Appearance; arrested) * Mystrix (First Appearance) Aliens Used Jon * Shocksquatch * Anargy * Nuclear Warfare (intended alien; Chromastone; cameo) Ben * Frankenstrike (intended alien; Eye Guy) * Diamondhead (First Appearance; cameo) * NRG (First Appearance; cameo) Trivia * Psyphon is neutral in this episode, though this wasn't the original idea * Jon's right wrist got fractured but later got healed. In real life, Polarbear114's right wrist got broken. * It has been one week since Gavin was last seen * After one week, Max realises Jon isn't evil Category:Episodes